


Won't you do the same for me?

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But kinda cute, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy?, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, eef is sad :(, kinda cheesy and cliché, kinda horribly written but i'm proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How would it feel if Mark were to look at him like he was the light of his life? Like he couldn't live without him?Ethan thinks it would feel all fuzzy, almost like when you wake up in the morning, and you stay under your blankets while it's cold.Like when you drink hot chocolate and watch it snow."- or -Ethan is in love with Mark, and wants to be treated and seen how Mark does with Amy.Obviously, Ethan denies his feelings.(YES I FINALLY GET TO DO A SUMMARY LIKE THIS! IDC IF IT'S BAD I'M SO HAPPY :DD)(this was written very late at night, by a very sad boy)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, referenced mark/amy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Won't you do the same for me?

Ethan sometimes wonders, wonders why Mark won't look at him like that, or share blankets, or hoodies when he was cold. Why didn't he tell her to not touch him, or look at her strange if she were to struggle to explain something, or do an intro? But, Ethan shuts these thoughts down quickly. Him and Mark are just best friends, nothing more, nothing less. Mark is straight, and Ethan is straight. Mark has a girlfriend. He reminds himself of these things each time he fantasizes, but it never stops him. How would it feel if Mark were to look at him like he was the light of his life? Like he couldn't live without him? 

Ethan thinks it would feel all fuzzy, almost like when you wake up in the morning, and you stay under your blankets while it's cold. 

Like when you drink hot chocolate and watch it snow.

If anyone asked him, he would obviously say he doesn't like Mark like that, but pretty much everyone can tell, minus Mark himself. Amy has tried to talk to Mark about it, but he's convinced she's messing with him, plus she should know that Mark loves her, and only her. Not Ethan.

Ethan wonders what it's like to kiss Mark. He wonders if it's soft, or chapped, he thinks about it way too frequently, honestly. He laughs too hard at Mark's jokes compared to anyone else's, and his eyes pretty much shimmer when he looks at him, or talks about the older man. Of course, not even he knows he's doing this, but even the fans have noticed.

"Hey," Mark says suddenly one day, and he clears his throat, making sure he has Ethan's attention. "you don't.. like like me, right?" The brunettes eyes go wide, and he nearly flies out of his seat. "N- no, Mark! God, why are you asking me that?" His face was beat red, and he began pacing. "It was just a question man, I didn't mean to like, offend you, I just noticed a lot of comments.." Ethan stopped and flopped down next to him, desperate to see what fucking comments he was talking about.

Mark showed a bunch of the comments, and Ethan's mind was racing the whole time. The comments made him realize, was he in love with Mark? He did look at him a lot, maybe in the way he wished Mark would look at him. He gulped hard, and looked at his face. "Ethan? Earth to Eth?" Mark said with a chuckle. Mark's smile, his chuckle, being so close to him, all of it made his head spin, and his stomach full of little butterflies, like they're doing a dance..

"Mark," Ethan whispered as he got closer, examining all of the dark haired mans face. "I love you.." He manages, gulping hard again. He looks up to his eyes, trying to read how he feels. "Eth, I-" "I know, Mark," Ethan stands, running his hands through his dark brown hair as he paced. "You love Amy, she's your whole world, I see the way you look at her, you.. you.." Tears slowly started streaming down Ethan's face, as he begins feeling insecure about.. everything.

Mark stands, his eyebrows furrowed, and concern written all over his face. "Ethan, I," He takes a deep breath, and exhales heavy. He puts his hands on each side of Ethan's face, and wipes away his tears with his thumbs. "I love you, it's always been you, Eth." Ethan's eyes went wide with shock, and he jolted forward and connected their lips. Mark's arms went around his hips, gripping tight, like they were never gonna let go.

Ethan did feel fuzzy. His brain couldn't quite catch up with it, but it was happening, they were kissing.

A warm fireplace, is his first thought, a warm fireplace, maybe with a Christmas tree somewhere to the side. A mug of hot chocolate, with sweet marshmallows, that just end up melting.  
That's what it felt like. Cozy, safe, warm.

Finally, Ethan's brain catches up, and he pulls away. "Mark- Mark, no!" He wiggles out of Mark's grip, and wraps his arms around himself. "I can't ruin your relationship, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." Mark reaches out, attempting to comfort the boy, but he backs away further. "Ethan, you aren't messing anything up." He whispers, barely loud enough for the other boy to hear.

"Fuck, I'm gonna ruin your relationship, I-" Ethan chokes out a sob and slowly crumbles to the ground. Mark sits down on the ground next to him. "Eth, I'm here. You aren't gonna ruin anything, she.. basically already knows." Mark leans in to wrap Ethan up in a hug, but he sobs harder and scooches away. "Y- yo-" He takes a shaky breath in, and out. "You d- don't want m- me to touch you.." His voice breaks more at the end of the sentence, and Mark's heart nearly shatters.

Ethan stands, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry Mark, I made you think you love me. You just feel bad, I-" Mark was about to argue when Ethan's hazel eyes meet with Mark's. "I- I'm sorry. It's okay! You.. you can be with her, she's.. better anyway.." Ethan attempts to leave, but Mark grabs his wrist and stands up. "Ethan, listen to me. You are such a genuine, adorable, sweet guy. All those things I say in videos, those are just jokes, baby," The pet name slips out, but by Ethan's reaction, a small gasp, and his eyes going wide, it was okay, so he continues. "I brought this up because I was going to tell you, Amy.. Amy knew before I even knew."

Ethan looked like he was processing it all, but Mark has like, no patience, regardless of what he tells you, so he just opens his dumb mouth and, "I'd really like you to be my boyfriend, and if it's too early, you don't-" "Mark.." Ethan began to tear up, and he had a smile on his face. "You know I'd love to." Mark smiles back at him, and gently kisses him again.

Even if it is sappy, and slightly cliché now, they knew they'd be back to the same goofy shit tomorrow, just happier than before.

\---

HI THE NOTE ISN'T WORKING FOR SOME REASON, SO HERE WE ARE-

okay, so, i know the writing is kinda shitty, but it's been literally ages since i sat down and wrote something, with the intention to publish it anywhere or not. it's also currently almost 7am in the morning, and i have not slept at all :)

even though the end was kinda rushed, mainly cause i'm tired and have other story ideas i wanna write down, but also cause i hadn't thought out the ending. it was originally gonna be eef leaving, and without them getting together, but i needed some wholesomeness. i was gonna go back and fix it, but you know what, it's perfect the way it is

C O N F I D E N C E DANIEL C O N F I D E N C E

apologies for spelling errors <3


End file.
